Pedang Yang Terhunus VS Pedang Tumpul
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Ichiya, Hibiki, dan Ren berniat untuk membalas dendam kepada Kagura atas perilaku kasar wanita itu kepada mereka. Walaupun Kagura Mikazuchi memiliki sihir 'Pedang Yang Terhunus', tapi anggota Trimens tidak takut sama sekali. Karena mereka akan menghadapinya dengan sihir 'Pedang Tumpul' (sekuel 'Balada Trimens Dan Kagura) RnR?


**DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima**

**RATE : T (Teen/Remaja)**

**WARNING : Oneshot, Gaje, Sedikit OOC tentunya. Absurd? Jelas!**

**Trimens masih belum kapok-kapoknya dalam mendekati seorang Kagura Mikazuchi. Sekarang, mereka berencana untuk membalas dendam dengan cara mengalahkan wanita dingin itu. Emang bisa Ichiya? Hmm, dengan sihir baru bernama 'Pedang Tumpul' tentunya itu bukan hal yang mustahil.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian sudah paham kan rencana kita kali ini?" Sesosok pria pendek berambut gondrong oranye sedang berpose blink-blink di depan kedua orang pria yang terbilang tampan.

"Paham sensei" Hibiki Lates menjetikan jarinya sembari mengedipkan mata kanannya. Tak lupa kedipan barusan menimbulkan percikan cinta yang muncul dari mata kanannya.

"Tentu sensei" Jawab Ren Akatsuki dengan pose coolnya. Tangan kirinya ia taruh di saku, kemudian tangan kanannya ia tempelkan di pipi kanannya.

"Bagus-bagus. Itulah jawaban yang aku ingin dengar dari mulut tampan nan seksi anggota Trimeennsss. Men..." Ichiya berputar 360 derajat ala balerina sebanyak tiga kali putaran, kemudian ia sibakan rambut gondrongnya menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Tapi sayang, Eve tidak bisa ikut bersama kita kali ini" Gumam Ren.

Ichiya manggut-manggut "Hmm, benar. Kagura-san sepertinya memberikan efek traumatis nan romantis sehingga menyebabkan Eve-kun kehilangan cahaya penuh kasih seperti sekarang ini. Cahaya penuh kasih nan mesraaa..." Sensei Trimens itu menegakan kepalanya ke atas, diiringi dengan tepuk tangan dari Hibiki dan Ren.

Intinya Eve trauma pas ngerayu Kagura gitu. Bahasnya pake bertele-tele banget. Ichiya-Ichiya (-_-)" *baca fic 'Balada Trimens dan Kagura'*.

"Ichiya-sama, bagaimana kalau kita segera menghampiri Kagura-chan untuk membalas dendam?" Tanya Hibiki kepada bosnya yang masih asyik berpose blink-blink itu.

Ichiya menolehkan wajahnya pelan ke arah Hibiki "Tenang Hibiki-kun. Tidak usah kesana. Kagura-san yang akan menghampiri kita, Men..."

Benar saja, tiba-tiba...

"Mau apalagi kalian mengundangku?"

Sesosok wanita berambut cokelat panjang dengan pita putih di atas rambutnya sudah berdiri tegak di ujung jalan dengan latar belakang matahari terbenam.

Ketiga anggota Trimens Blue Pegasus itu menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Kagura.

"Parfum Kagura-san yang berbau legit nan sensasional membuatku mabuk kepayang. Men..." Ichiya melayang-layang pelan menuju arah wanita andalan Mermaid Heel itu dengan tubuh yang memancarkan cahaya menyilaukan.

JDAKKK

Tendangan maut Kagura Mikazuchi sukses membuat pria paling metroseksual itu meluncur cepat hingga nyungsep di semak-semak.

"Meennn..."

"Ichiya-sama!" Teriak duo Trimens dengan nada cemas.

"Kalian mengundangku sendirian kesini untuk urusan apa? Kalian kan yang mengirimi surat ini kepada Masterku?" Wanita terkuat Mermaid Heel itu memegang sebuah undangan bernuansa erotis dengan cover Ichiya yang sedang telanjang dada dengan pose burung bangan.

"I..itu sensei yang mengirimkan" Kata Ren.

"Jadi apa mau kalian?" Kagura menatap mereka dengan tajam dan dingin seperti biasa.

"Kami beriga ingin menantangmu duel, men" Ichiya sudah bangkit dari nyungsepnya dan kini bersiap untuk mengeluarkan parfum andalannya.

"Hn? Duel? Baiklah" Wanita bermarga Mikazuchi itu memasang pose kuda-kuda seraya memegang pedangnya erat-erat.

(SFX : Blue Pegasus Ost)

"Mungkin, Kagura-san adalah penyihir terkuat yang setara dengan Erza-san, Men..." Ichiya numpang lewat di layar sambil berpose ala dirinya.

"Jurus andalan 'pedang yang terhunus' dan 'bilah pedang kebencian' sepertinya amat mengerikan" Gantian Hibiki yang lewat di layar sembari mengedipkan mata kanannya genit.

"Tapi, kami bertiga punya sebuah jurus rahasia bernama..." Ucap Ren masih sama, lewat di layar dan berpose cool abis.

"Pedang Tumpuulll...mpulll...pulll...ulll...lll...ll...l" Teriakan Ichiya, Hibiki, dan Ren bergema dengan syahdunya diiringi bacground burung-burung beterbangan di langit sore.

Alis Kagura berkedut-kedut 'Pedang tumpul?'

"Tidak perlu menggunakan pedang tajam, kami mampu mengalahkan Kagura-chan lochhh" Hibiki mendekati tubuh Kagura kemudian memeluk pinggangnya lembut.

"Baiklah. Mau pedang apapun, bersiaplah kalian bertiga" Adik Simon itu membuka pedangnya yang tertutup sehingga membuat aura di sekitar situ menjadi mengerikan.

"Bersiap..." Ichiya menoleh ke arah Hibiki kemudian mengedipkan mata kanannya "Hibiki-kun", Ichiya menoleh ke arah Ren kemudian mengedipkan mata kirinya "Ren-kun"

Kedua pria womanizer itu menjawabnya dengan pose hormat bendera "Sesuai dengan perintah Ichiya-sama, pria paling kece se Fiore"

"Mati kaliaannn!" Kagura berlari kencang ke arah Trimens dari jarak 200 meter.

150 meter : Hibiki berdiri tegak seakan menantang maut. Ren menyiapkan sesuatu di samping kanan, sedangkan Ichiya menyiapkan parfum andalannya.

100 meter : Hibiki dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum nakal masih tetap berdiri tegak. Ren mengeluarkan keringat dingin, Ichiya malah asyik goyang sana goyang sini.

50 meter : Kagura sepertinya benar-benar akan membunuh ketiga pria gombal itu. Ichiya menghirup parfum andalannya dengan khidmat.

"Heeyaahhh!" Tinggal sedikit lagi, tapi...

.

.

.

.

.

"PEDANG TUMPUL...MPUL...PUL...UL...L!" Suara dahsyat ini berasal dari tape recorder yang barusan di setel oleh Ren Akatsuki.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYYAAAAA!"

Dengan celana panjang yang sudah melorot, seorang Hibiki Lates dengan saraf malu yang hampir terputus tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan pedang tumpulnya yang ternyata adalah p*n*snya yang sudah tegak menantang cakrawala. Dengan ujung berwarna merah muda yang bertekstur cukup kenyal, itulah yang sebenarnya dimaksud dengan pedang tumpul dari Blue Pegasus.

"Men..." Ichiya mengacungkan jempolnya dengan efek berkilauan, lewat di layar.

Saat Kagura menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang ternyata kalau diperhatikan jari-jarinya sedikit terbuka XD, seorang Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki langsung melakukan salto sebanyak 5 kali putaran di udara.

Setelah mendarat persis di hadapan Kagura yang masih shock, Ichiya yang sudah berwujud monster berotot super segera melakukan pose persis seperti di anime Fairy Tail 171 berjudul 'Parfum Yang Kudedikasikan Untukmu'.

Dengan wajah yang amat berkilauan nan eksotis, penyihir nyentrik itu memonyong-monyongkan bibir yang menurut dirinya seksi itu, berkali-kali.

"Nyum nyum nyum muach muach muach, Men..."

Melihat pemandangan amat mengerikan di hadapannya barusan, seorang Kagura Mikazuchi yang terkenal tak gentar pada apapun atau siapapun kini hanya tergolek lemas. Tubuhnya limbung ke arah belakang secara slow motion. Ingat? Slow motion!

Wajahnya yang merah padam bercampur kebiru-biruan, kedua tangannya bergetar seperti terkena penyakit parkinson akut, dan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal membuat Ichiya tidak tega.

"Ren-kun, tangkap tubuh Kagura-san. Jangan biarkan bau khasnya yang legit nan sensasional itu bercampur dengan bau tanah dan pasir!"

Dengan sigap Ren segera menangkap tubuh seksi Kagura dari arah belakang.

"Sudah sensei" Kata Ren.

(SFX : Blue Pegasus Ost)

Bau-bauan wangi nan merusak nostril tiba-tiba saja tercium di sekitar situ.

"Syalalala syubidubidu papa...Syalalala syubidubidu papaaa..."

Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki berjalan mundur perlahan sembari menjetikan jarinya sesuai irama yang pas.

"Syalalala uh yeah...Syalalala uh ohh...Syalalala Braavooo..."

Pria itu berjalan mundur ke arah sebaliknya sambil terus menjetikan jarinya.

"Mission..." Ichiya mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dengan kaki kiri lurus kebelakang, tangan kanan lurus ke depan, dan tangan kirinnya lurus ke samping. Tak lupa efek blink-blink senantiasa menemaninya.

"Mission..." Tiru Hibiki dan Ren.

"Accomplisheeddd..." Bibir pria berambut gondrong berwarna oranye itu bergetar lirih, wajahnya menampakan ekspresi terharu sehingga air matanya keluar dengan efek memercik layaknya kilauan mutiara.

Hibiki nampang di layar "Jadi, kalian semua sudah tahu kan bagaimana trik dan tips untuk melawan Kagura-chan yang kuat dan sadis itu?"

"Hibiki-kun, pakai dulu celanamu sebelum menampakan diri kepada para wanita-wanita pemuja kita di rumah" Bentak Ichiya.

Ren menggantikan Hibiki yang mundur karena sedang memakai celananya.

"Tapi tolong jangan mempraktekan hal semacam ini tanpa latihan ya" Ucap Ren sambil tersenyum.

"Ren, ganti"

Pria berambut hitam itu menunduk ke arah Ichiya, kemudian mengundurkan diri.

"Erza-san, apakah kamu mau kutaklukan dengan sihir pedang tumpulku?" Kata Ichiya dengan wajah blushing.

"JANGAN SENSEEIII!" Teriak Hibiki dan Ren kompak.

**-OWARI-**

**Gyahahahahaha, selesai juga fic ini. Gomen kalau ada adegan dewasanya dikit, hehehe.**

**Yosh, silahkan bagi yang mau kasih review, kritik, saran, ataupun flame.**

**Terima kasih banyak readers :)**


End file.
